A Light in the Dark
by AmiPanda
Summary: this is hopefully going to be similar to naruto...but i've added in my own characters and it'll follow a different person, team, etc. THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM THE BEGINNING! sorry guys, but don't say i didn't warn you! AND NO FLAMING!...please?


Hallo! The following you are about to read is a combination of my own characters, and those created by Masashi Kishimoto. I DO NOT OWN SAID CHARACTERS!! ONLY THE ONES I HAVE CREATED!! Okies, I think that's it....NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Ami Fuyoykki was always a lonely child. Because of her strange background and appearance, she was never accepted into society, especially around her own peers. There was only one person who truly accepted her, and that was Naruto. If it wasn't for him, Ami would be far, far away from Konoha by now, living with her brother. He was the whole reason she was shunned by her peers.

Ami's family history remains shrouded in mist to anyone not directly related to them. You see, their family was forcefully removed from their former village because Ami's older brother was thought to be practicing dangerous and illegal ninja arts. No one except for the Hokage actually knows what that village was, but some nosy people think it may have been the village Hidden in the Mist.

Now, we join Ami on her way to school, about to go and test for her village headband.

"HEYYY AMI!" Naruto called out to his friend. Ami was dragged out of her thoughts, and whipped her head around to end up face to face with Naruto.

"What's up Naruto? Ready for the testing today?" Naruto was puzzled.

"Hahh...you forgot, didn't you?" Ami sighed. That was so typical of Naruto. He wasn't the smartest apple on the tree. Ami may be an outcast, but next to that Uchiha, and of course Shika, she was the most diligent studier in the class. Not like she was good at most forms of ninja arts, but she had a very special form of elemental ninjutsu. Almost similar to an affinity over earth. It seemed to be her kekkai genkai, but she refuses to reveal where her talent comes from.

Leaves blew and curled as Amis feet hit the ground. Whenever she was nervous, her chakara seeped out a bit, and started to change any immediate natural surroundings. For example, sometimes trees grew, or leaves glowed. Once, rocks started rolling towards her, even though she was walking downhill! But that`s beside the point. Naruto noticed the air of uncertancy around Ami, and was quite worried about her.

`Hey, Ami? You're going to do great today." Ami smiled at the boy. Naruto may be a misbehaved, lazy airhead at times, but he always cares for his friends. As the two approached the schoolyard, Sakura and Ino walked up to Ami.

"Heh, hey freak, what's that in your hair?"

"Looks like dirt again. You know, you really have to move out of that mud hole you live in! Oh, wait you said that was your house!" The girls cackled in laughter, whilst Naruto and Ami just stared on, incredibly confused by that comment.

"What? You don't know what that means?" Sasuke crept up behind the two girls, and startled them by saying,

"No, I really just think your comment was completely irrelevant, and that Naruto and Ami are thinking you two are morons." Sakura turned around, screaming.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN! CAN WE WALK TO CLASS TOGETHER?!"

"Pfft, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT SAKURA! HE WAS GONNA ASK ME!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, INO-PIG!?" As the girls continued their pointless argument, Ami dragged Naruto and Sasuke inside.

"Hahh...Naruto, Ami, you just made it. Thank you Sasuke, Ino and Sakura should be in, in any minute." _Damn it! I can't believe Iruka-sensei sent Sasuke out to help Naruto and I! Hell, we can take care of ourselves just fine, thank you! _

"Ami, are you listening?" Ami was dragged out of her thoughts by her teacher's voice.

"G-gomen Iruka-sensei. Would you like me to go first?" Iruka just nodded. Ami always had a knack for being able to sense what others were thinking. Either that or she was pretty damn lucky!

Ami stepped up to the front of the classroom.

"TRANSFORMATION!" Ami disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to take the form of a tall man with white hair.

"Ami, wonderful job, but may I ask, who is this man?" Iruka sensei inquired.

"My uncle. No biggie." 'Ami' replied. Of course, she couldn't tell the truth about that man. Nobody, not even Naruto, knew her secret.

As the testing continued, ninja after ninja received their headbands. Ami counted all the kids she knew-Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shika, Choji, Hinata, Kiba-Transform into a variety of people. When it came to be Naruto's turn, he simply used his 'sexy jutsu' transformation. Iruka almost murdered him for that technique, but he still passed, but just barely. After school, Ami confronted Naruto.

"BAKA! You know Iruka-Sensei doesn't like your practical jokes one bit!"

"Ami, take a chill pill! It was just a joke! And besides, you know I always pull stunts like that! Why are you so high-strung today?" Ami decided she had known Naruto enough to trust him with her most valued secret.

"Just stop by tonight at around eight o'clock. I'll show you why." With that, Ami disappeared into the rain, walking home alone.

....Sooo what'd ya think? Comment? Rate? ANYTHING PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK! *hasmentalbreakdown* ok the next chapter should be out soon. I need inspiration though...

BAIBAII


End file.
